Karasumori Academy
Karasumori Academy (私立烏森学園. Karasumori Private School) is a school that was supposedly built on top of the ancient Karasumori site, where Ayakashi go to gain more power. Even in modern times, the school is known for the many strange events that occur within it, collectively known as the 77 Wonders of Karasumori. History Karasumori Academy was rumored to have been built on top of the ancient Karasumori site, where an underground mass of spiritual energy constantly attracted Ayakashi. Once Ayakashi enter the site, they are able to absorb the spiritual energy, becoming stronger and, more often than not, even more dangerous. This process may take anywhere from mere moments to a whole day, depending on various conditions. Kekkaishi have protected the site for generations, with the duty currently falling to Tokine Yukimura and Yoshimori Sumimura. They protect against supernatural threats, especially Ayakashi, either destroying or driving them away before they can tap into the site's boundless power and transform.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 1 In order to prevent innocents from being harmed, it is a school rule that no one be on the grounds after sundown (although no one is told why).Kekkaishi anime, Episode 2 To aid in the site's protection, the Kekkaishi have installed a low intensity Kekkai that surrounds the school at all times. Though it provides very little protection by itself,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 2, page 2 under normal conditions, the Kekkaishi can instantly sense when a supernatural entity either breaches the Kekkai or releases an aura within it. Land Specifics , Cafeteria - Lord Uro, Schoolyard - Masamori Sumimura and the Botanical Ayakashi, Roof - Gen Shishio, Student Counseling Room - Tatsumi Mino, Office - Mr. Kurosu and Nuwaru, Kiyoko, and the off-season cherry blossom tree.]] Karasumori Academy is an integrated school, so it contains both a middle school and a high school. Both buildings are on the same ground though separated; the middle school entrance is behind the side gate, while the high school entrance is beyond the main gate. Some parts of the academy are specifically for high school or middle school students. The off-season cherry blossom tree, for example, is on the middle school side of the academy, however, some high school students sneak off and eat lunch under the tree.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 6 The school's central feature is its wide courtyard, which is enclosed by the buildings themselves, but can be quickly reached from the back gate. The school has a pool, also located near the back gate. The grounds contain many trees, especially the areas just inside the gates. There are also sectioned off flower beds in various places.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 36, page 17 Uniforms Karasumori Academy students all wear traditional Japanese school uniforms, with slight variations for different grades, and seasonal alternatives for girls. Boys all wear a military style uniform called a gakuran (学ラン), which is a solid black. It has a standing collar, with pins that display the school emblem. The uniform buttons down the front, and has straight leg pants. Middle school uniforms have green trim, while high school have slate blue. Girls all wear a sailor outfit (sērā-fuku, セーラー服), which is modeled after a navy uniform. It consists of a blouse (white is most common, but other colors are allowed) with a sailor-style collar, a pleated skirt, and knee socks. A pin with the school emblem is positioned in the center of the collar. A ribbon (red for middle school girls, light blue for high school) is tied just beneath the collar. For middle school girls, the collar, trim, and skirt are green, while for high school girls they are slate blue. In cooler months, girls wear a sweater over their blouse, with their collar and ribbon resting on top.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 148 Plot Though the school suffers regular varying damage throughout the series, it is typically repaired overnight by Kekkaishi and their Shikigami. However, after the Shinkai beneath the school ceases to exist, the school collapses on itself shortly after. According to Sumiko Sumimura, once Chushinmaru Karasumori was removed from the site, the ties between his power and the land were cut, and there is no way that a Kekkaishi's power can repair that.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 290, pages 17-19 Consequently, Karasumori Middle School students are later reassigned to classrooms at Mikageyama Grade School. While construction begins to rebuild Karasumori Academy, Karasumori High School students have class in portable classrooms on-site.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 344, pages 6-8 Characters Students Middle School *Yoshimori Sumimura (Class 2-2/3-3) *Tomonori Ichigaya (Class 2-2/3-3) *Hiromu Tabata (Class 2-2/3-1) *Yurina Kanda (Class 2-2/3-3) *Kyoko (Class 2-2/3-2) *Ayano (Class 2-2/3-2) *Gen Shishio (Class 2-3) *Aoi Shinagawa (Class 2-3) *Nakameguro *Sen Kagemiya (Class 3-3) High School *Tokine Yukimura (Class 1-B) *Madoka (Class 1-B) *Kirara Kawakami (Class 1-B) *Mao Shinohara (Class 1-B) *Julia Roppongi (Class 1-D) *Julia's Ex-Boyfriend *Shu Akitsu Teachers Middle School *Mr. Kurosu (Class 2-2/3-3) *Ms. Aoki *Female Math Teacher (Class 2-3) *Kino Motoharo *Art Teacher High School *Math Teacher (Class 1-B) *Tatsumi Mino (Class 1-B) *English Teacher (Class 1-B) Ghosts and Spirits (limited to those stated to revist or live at the site) *Janitor Ghost *Gen-san *Nuwaru *Kiyoko References Category:Schools